Friends or foes?
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Singed causes trouble and everyone must leave Zaun until the League of Justice fix the damage. Viktor get accommodation at Jayce's house and all the trouble begins. Will it make the two foes into friends? Or the hate will grow larger? Warning: sex scene!
1. Chapter 1

**Champions!** \- Everyone knew well the voice of the League of Justice. It's echoed through the air like usual. - **Nowadays it happened some instances of damage at Zaun. As the League's Champions, it's yours task to give accomodation for the victims until Zaun get back to normal. More information at the website.**

The announcer went shut.

Some hours later Migration droids knocked Jayce's door. One of them held up a papper above the same thing what the announcer published some hours before and waited for a sign at it. It did not contain any personal or larger information what he already knew. He took the pen what the droid was lend for the action and started to sign his name when at the same time the remains of the droids started to carry large boxes into his hall.

Jayce sighed. Whosoever beling thoose all stuff it will be a hard time until the League of Justice fix the problems.

A hour later Jayce's guest still did not arrived. He was excited and curious, but worry at the same time. What happened? He took an amused look to the mountain of boxes with full of heavy stuffs. He did not wanted to seek out anyones privacy but he really got az idea of it - finally he cut it out of head and went to make some tea.

- _Who could it be?_ \- was he wondering in mind. - _Zaun is the darkest place of the world after Noxus. There is no ..._ \- But before he could finish someone knocked the front door.

\- A moment! - he called out while settled down the very hot teapot at the table.

Jayce's heart was full of excitement and anxiety while opened wide the door for the newcoming.

It was Viktor. The Machine Herald stood in front of he. Jayce could sense the dark feelings from him - he wasn't happy to live together with he for a while, it was oblivious.

\- Hi! - it was all what Jayce could say at the moment of shock.

\- Greetings. - Viktor took his arms behind his back.

Viktor was a little bit shorter than Jayce if we do not count his third arm. His masked face did not reveal any emotion of he, but his voice has a darken tone than always. Jayce could see his muscles flexing under his suit.

\- Come in - and with this he stood aside.

Viktor studied the inventor too. Jayce wore a comfortable jeans with a simply shirt. His face was shocked but he tried to be polite as always for everyone.

\- Make yourself at home.

Viktor held up one of is hand to silence him.

\- There is no need to play the good host. Just give me the room where I can continue my experiments and thats all.

\- Why don't you try to give it a chance? - Jayce obliviously ignored the command of Viktor.

\- A chance? - it amused Viktor but he did not show off anything of it. - I lost my faith in the humanity.

And with this the cyborg walked toward his boxed personal belongings to open them one by one, check the stock. Finally he found a screwdriver: oh, here you are!

Jayce shaked head at this. It will be a veeeeeeeeeeeeery long time until the Justice fix Zaun.


	2. Chapter 2

After three days Viktor was Jayce's guest in his own house by an accident - what Jayce knew from the Herald Singed caused by his new experiment, some of a potion what poisoned the half of the city and burned Singed's house into ashes - Jayce lend the guest's room for Viktor and all of his experiments and personal belongings, The Inventor of Zaun encrusted every furniture and 'alien' from the room to replace it with his own stuffs, said a short 'thanks' and closed the door - did not came out since he did so. Jayce knew Viktor was the silent, working alone, wrapped up to work type but it was way too much. Did he eat since he arrived? Did he slept? Because there is no bed or sofa left in that room. And the main question at Jayce's head: why would he bother?

After a short discuss of himself he decided to visit the Inventor and take care of he by a meal and some tea. _What will Viktor like for eat?_ Because he knew nothing special or personal from his opponent he just went straight to meet him.

The door wasn't closed and it's surprised him. But the room what he lend was totally different than at his memory. Plans and blueprints with notes covered the walls, mechanical tools, armors and weapons everywhere at the floor, tools and pens. And there was Viktor, half-laying at the desk in front of he and obviously sleeping with his forehead on arms. Only his breaths betrayed him, he was really exhausted.

Jayce cleaned his throat to earn his attention but it was useless, everything stayed the same than before, so he touched his shoulder and Viktor woke up alarmed. He looked straight at Jayce's eyes, sleepy, dimp yellow light in his eyes without eyeball or sclera, it was the same look what he saw many times at the Rift. His hair was a mess, a little bit more than usual, and his skin has so many scars, but after all he was still a human with normal mouth and nose just a little bit more pale than a normal one. Jayce eyed him even more shocked.

I'm.. sorry - finally he came to his senses - I was just thinking of you may want a drink or some meal, you're here since three days and did not even leave the room so I thought.. - (and I talk too much again - he thought). Viktor yawn and it's silenced him like he started to study him again with so much disbelief.

\- So?

\- Umm, so? - Jayce raised an eyebow in incomprehension.

Viktor knew- and also saw his study eyes jumping across his face.

\- Do you satisfied?

\- Tea.

Viktor bursted out in laugh. His opponent, the always mighty and perfect show-off Jayce was totally messy by a little surprise.

\- Yes, I want some. - Viktor smiled tired at him.

 _Viktor smiled._ It hit him like nothing before.


	3. Chapter 3

The Machine Herald looked so ridiculous at Jayce's kitchen, white walls with some light peach coloured amorphous figures on it, casual furnitures, cupboards with many similar cups and the continuously yawning Viktor, who looked sleepy and messy, and alien by his cyborg form. Jayce settled two of thoose cups at the table and poured some of the hot tea of them.

\- So, do you know how much will it take to clean the city from the poison smog ?

\- They said; we will know it when it comes into time.

\- You don't like me, am I right, Viktor?

\- I don't know.

\- Just give it straight.

\- I shit on the past!

\- Why the rage against the world? You can..

\- Enough! I'm leaving...

\- Sugar or milk?!

\- I take it black.

After the discuss Viktor went back to his new found laboratory, closed the door shut tight and returned to his newest experiment without taking the tea with he.

 _Jayce and his style. He think everything can be solved by he?_


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Singed came to see his friend. Jayce was never thought Viktor has friends. Singed was nice like a gentleman, he asked nicely can he come in and said thanks for it. After Jayce guided him to Viktor's room, Singed did not came out anymore.

The two scientist missed to discuss their things so bad. Singed sat on the only chair in the room and Viktor on the desk front of him, crosses his legs.

\- ... So the sterilizers works almost done. One or two day and everyone will be at home.

\- Sounds good. - replied Viktor on his gravery voice, without mask. - What about your home?

Singed sighed.

\- It's totally destroyed as you 'now. It will take a while to rebuild it.

\- So I can stay with you? - Singed crosses arms and closes eyes sztoic but in his betraying voice was a hidden smile.

\- I'll think on it... - but before Viktor could finish his sentence, Singed stand up and kissed him.

Singed was a good lover, gentle and strong in feelings as how Viktor loved and couldn't resist him. No one knew their realitionship, even Mundo, their closest friend and sometimes test subject.

\- Don't tease me like that.. you know...

\- .. it was a while - Singed finishes Viktor's sentence and felt the same.

Both were stilent for a moment, eyes were at Singed's hand on Viktor's thigh.

\- You know we can now.. - started Singed but got his answer by Viktor opened his legs and pulled him between them to kiss him again. It made him impatient, Viktor was also the perfet poison, it causes an already hard-on. Feeling this Viktor pressed his against while Singed already strip him and undoing his belts and pants then does the same with his own.

At this point there was no turning back. They was in an intense passion. Kiss followed an another kiss. Singed brushed aside everything from the desk so Viktor could lean it over while Singed did his best from behind to please both of them.

\- Can you.. do it... a little bit.. quieter? - asked Viktor but as an answer Singed changed on the angle to aim at his sweet spot. Now Viktor moaned even more loud, his legs failed him, only Singed and the desk hold him.

After some more powerfull thrusts Singed's movements become unpredictable, he was really close. A powerfull hit at his prostate when Singed released his seed made him came too.

Singed leaved Jayce's house without a single goodbye at early morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Noises. Very loud noises.

Jayce woke up at early morning because _someone_ obviously Viktor made some very annoying and loud noise when he tried to collect together his boxed stuff at his hall.

\- What the heck are you doin' at 5:00 o' clock?

\- Don't you see? I'm leaving.

\- Oh. .. Err.. - Jayce tried his best to collect his thoughts together.

Viktor crossed his arms and waited, his unmasked face betrayed how impatient he was at this point. _Is he changed under a night?_ Jayce was thinking.

\- Is something wrong? - he found his voice finally.

\- No. Zaun is fixed, cleaned. So, there is no need to make myself even you uncomfortable anymore. while you was sleeping like a princess the League of Justice proclaimed: everyone is able to return at Zaun. Singed carried the half of my packages at my home already.

And really - Jayce noticed - there is only 6 boxes remain. He nodded as an answer of understanding.

Both went silent after this.

Almost a hour later Singed and Mundo arrived to carry the remain of Viktor belongings. Both of them took 2 boxes then leaved as fast as they appeared. Viktor stand front of Jayce with the remain 2 boxes at hands.

\- I think I shall say thanks for .. khmmwell you know.

\- You're welcome.. I guess.

Jayce watched as Viktor leave his house and took everything of himself with he. Thousand of questions remain in his head:

 _Will he ever come back to see him?_

 _What will the future bring at the Field of Justice after all?_

 _How their friendship will goes on after everything?_

 _Why Viktor was so weird today? Is about he gonna miss me?_

 _And.. what was the important job what he wanted to finish so badly?_

 **Author review:**  
 **Well uhh.. on my oppinion this story goes sh*t at the last 2 chapter. I wrote it so many weeks before but could finish only now. Any oppinion as a review is welcome! Sorry for my bad grammar!**


End file.
